All i want for Christmas is You
by atrailofwhispersx
Summary: Mitchie, Caitlyn and Connect3 are all spending the Christmas holiday together at a lodge in Southern California. What could be more better than spending the Christmas holidays in a mansion with no parental guidance? Well nothing. But what happens when strange things start to occur and nothing seems to be going right? Or what about the disastrous storm that's approaching?
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?". Jason said whining as he threw his head back against the headrest.

"No". Caitlyn said sharply. He had asked this for the past hour and a half and it had really gotten on Caitlyn's nerves.

Mitchie sat closer to the window and gazed out of it, a wide smile spreading across her face. She loved the snow and she couldn't wait to spend her whole Christmas break up at this mansion with her best friends.

Shane toke a hold of Mitchie's hand, intertwining their fingertips. Which caught Mitchie off guard. "What'cha thinking about?". He said shuffling himself closer and Mitchie just smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh.. nothing".

Mitchie still couldn't believe she had stolen the rockstars heart. Camp Rock really was the best thing to ever happen to her.

"Are we there yet now?". Jason said groaning once more causing Caitlyn to stop the car.

"Oh come on Cait, it's no need to stop... Jason just stop ask-". Nate was cut off by Caitlyn interrupting him.

"Acutally i stopped because we're here". She said turning around in the car a wide smile spread across her face.

"Yus!". Jason said grinning as he pushed open the door and landed face first into the snow. Causing everyone else to jump out of the car to help him.

"Omg Jason! Are you alright?". Mitchie said bending down as she and Nate helped him up. "Why wouldn't i be?". He said raising his brows as he brushed the snow off of him and headed around to the back of the van to get the bags. Nate just rolled his eyes before sighing and followed after him.

"So are you excited?". Shane said coming up behind Mitchie, slipping his arms around her waist as he brang her close and pressed his lips against the side of her head.

"To be spending my Christmas break with you?". She said turning her head as she raised her brows curiously. "Beginning to wish i stayed home now". She said sarcastically as she giggled at him. "Oh really?". He said smirking as he lifted her up off the ground. "Ahh.. Shane.. What are you doing?". She was starting to panic and screamed when he threw her into the pile of snow. Once she landed she growled and quickly rose to her feet brushing the snow off of her. "Oh you're dead meet Gray!". She picked up a chunk of snow molding it into a circle as fast as she could before throwing the chunk right at Shane's head. "Hey! My hair!". The rockstar pouted as he quickly picked up some snow and throw it in Mitchie's direction. But instead it hit Caitlyn as she came into view. "That was uncalled for Shane!". She said snapping as she dropped the bags and quickly threw snow back at him.

The gang continued to have their snow fight for fifteen more minutes before they all get worn out and were drenched in snow. They carried the bags inside the mansion all looking around amazed. "Wow". Mitchie said breaking the silence. "Wow indeed". Caitlyn said smiling as she nudged her.

"Ah.. Mr Gray". A tall man dressed in a tuxedo appeared in front of them all and they all glanced in Shane's direction.

"Hey my names Mr Gray!". Jason said grinning as he stepped forwards. "But i don't know you..." He said raising his brows curiously.

"Ignore him... Chives it's great to see you". Nate said stepping forwards as he shook the mans hand.

"Chives?". Caitlyn whispered to Mitchie as the two started to giggle.

"Is there a problem girls?". Chives said raising his brows causing the two girls to stop giggle. "No sir".

Chives nodded his head before he started going on about the rules and giving them a tour of the mansion.

"Rules? I thought we were having a parental free break?". Caitlyn said folding her arms across her chest as she raised her brows at Nate.

"We are, we are! Chives was only going to be here till we got here, he'll be gone by morning". Nate said turning around and heading for his bags.

"So.. wanna share a room with me?". She said kinking his brows at Mitchie who bent down to pick up her bags. She smirked at how excited Shane seemed. She hated to break it.

"Nope". She said flashing a wide smile at him before she followed Caitlyn up the stairs.

"What?". He said quickly going after Mitchie. "Nate take my bags to my room".

"I'm not your servant". He said snapping as he turned at the top of the stairs and headed down the long hallway.

"Ugh". He said grunting before looking over at Jason. "Be a good brother and take my bags to my room". Jason wasn't one to argue, he was slightly dull most times and usually went along with whatever he was told.

Mitchie and Caitlyn followed after Nate down the long hallway and both toke rooms opposite each other.

Mitchie set her things down on the king sized bed before she heard the door shut and she turned around to see Shane heading towards her.

"So you sure you want to be in this big room with that big bed all alone?". He said smirking as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. "Oh i'm sure". She leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his before leaning back and stroked her thumb back and forth against his cheek.

"I'm really glad i get to spend Christmas with you Shane, summer just wasn't enough". She said chuckling as she began to fiddle with the top of his shirt. "Me too Mitchie". He said tightening his grip around her waist. "If i had my way it would just be me and you up here". Mitchie glanced up at Shane locking their eyes. "You've gone soft Gray". She said breaking the moment between the two. "Me gone soft? Pfft..". Shane smirked and pushed Mitchie back as she landed on top of her bags. "Ow". The brunette pouted as she pushed her bags out from underneath her. "Come here Mr 'not gone soft'". She said throwing her hands into the air and he happily toke them.  
He started to pull her off the bed but she just pulled him forwards and he went flying until landing on top of her. "Geez Mitch!". He said chuckling before glancing down and removing her strands from her face. "You're so beautiful, you know that?". He said smiling as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Ahem..". Caitlyn said standing by the door frame glancing to the ground a smug look on her face.

Shane quickly jumped off Mitchie and Mitchie quickly sat up and fixed her hair.

"Dinners ready..". She said trailing off. As she finally looked up at Mitchie who had gone a dark shade of pink.

Shane quickly exited the room and headed down stairs.

"Was i interrupting something?". Caitlyn said smirking. Mitchie just shook her head and through one of the pillows at Caitlyn, who quickly dodged it and let it land next to her before she leaned down and picked it up.

"Hey, just make sure it's what you want". She said softly throwing the pillow back at Mitchie. "See you down stairs". Caitlyn turned and left as Mitchie caught the pillow and sat there cuddling it as she thought about what Caitlyn said.

"Yello? Mitch?". Nate said popping his head into the room causing Mitchie to jump. "Sorry.. didn't mean to scare you".

"Ahh.. no you didn't... Just lost in my train of thought". She placed the pillow down and headed over to Nate. "Let's go eat". She threw her arm around his neck and the two headed downstairs to eat dinner.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that! And if you could comment or review on this that would be great! I will have Chapter 2 coming very, very soon. Either later on tonight or sometime tomorrow! So get commenting and reviewing! And also leave suggestions! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mitchie... Mitchie". Shane said softly shaking the brunette who just squirmed under the covers before slowly opening her eyes and letting them adjust to the light. She groaned as she turned over to face Shane who was hovering over her bed.

"Shane? What..". She said looking confused.

Shane got onto his knees so that they were face to face. "No good morning?". He said smirking as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

Mitchie just rolled her eyes and pushed the covers off of her and stepped out of bed.

"You aren't going to do this every morning.. are you?". She said heading over to her bags that were dumped by her closet. She hadn't realized how tired she was after dinner and ended up falling asleep instead of unpacking her things.

"Would it be so bad if i did?". Shane started making his way over to Mitchie.

Mitchie stopped rummaging through her bag and rose to her feet turning around to face Shane. "Ahh.. Yes it would... A girl needs her privacy". She said chuckling before turning around and continuing to rummage throughout her bag.

"Whatever". He said shrugging as he headed towards the door and heading out of the room.

"It's too early for this". She said muttering to herself before finally finding what she had been looking for. Dark green sweatpants and a long black jersey.

She showered, blow dried her hair and applied a small amount of makeup before heading out of room and down to the kitchen. She stopped as she glanced down one of the empty hallways and raised her brow curiously. She gazed around her to see if anyone was watching. Since nobody was she decided to head down it.

Mitchie was a curious one and it sometimes got her into trouble.

It seemed like nobody had been down this hallway in years. It was so dark and cold and full of cobwebs. She made her way to the end of the hallway and was about to turn and head around until she heard movements coming from inside the room in front of her.

She stepped forwards and pushed the door open, slowly it moved and creaked. She stepped inside and gazed around. But it was no use, the place was too dark.

Mitchie felt up the side of the wall with her hand looking for a light switch. Once she found it she gave a sigh of relief and quickly flicked it before looking around the room.

She screamed loudly when she saw Chives standing there. "Omg!". She placed her hand over her chest and she could feel her heart beating rapidly.

She heard footsteps heading her way and she turned to face the door as Caitlyn and Shane entered.

"What's going on? We heard screaming". Caitlyn said stopping by the door to face Mitchie.

"Are you okay?". Shane stepped towards Mitchie placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine.. Chives here just scared the hell out of me!". She said turning to face the room.

"Chives left this morning Mitchie..." Shane said raising his brows quickly.

Mitchie was shocked to see that Chives was no longer standing in the room. "What.. But...".

"I think the snows getting to her Shane". Caitlyn said letting a chuckle escape, breaking the silence in the room.

Mitchie just shot her a look and Caitlyn raised her hands in defense.

"Come on Mitch, let's get some food down you". Shane said taking a hold of her hand and pulling her out of the room.

She stopped and glanced around, taking in the detail. There were no other doors, so how the hell did Chives get out? Unless she was just imagining things... But it all seemed so real.

"Mitchie?". Shane said waving a hand in front of her face. "Yeah.. yeah i'm coming". She took one last glance around the room before following Shane out and closing the door.

They all headed into the kitchen where Nate and Jason were and the five all sat down and had breakfast.

They hadn't really planned any activities to do, something Caitlyn was annoyed about. But she was happy to jam out on her keyboard with Nate and Jason playing on their guitars.

"Shane i want to join them!". She said pouting at the rockstar who finished putting on his snow boots and tugged her out the door. "It's cold out here!". She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Quit whining and follow me". Shane said as he headed down the steps and started making his way around the house. Mitchie thought about ditching him and heading back indoors where there was warmth. But she was curious to know where he was taking her. So she followed after him.

They walked for about fifteen minutes before stopping at the end of a hill. Shane turned around to face Mitchie who was slowly walking behind him. "So why'd you take me out here?".

Shane stepped forwards and toke a hold of her arm pulling her over to some sleds. "Well i thought you might want to try sledding". A wide smile spreading across his lips.

"Well it's a change from canoeing". She said smirking.

Whenever they were at camp they'd head off away from everyone and take the canoe out. Except they weren't really good and ended up going in circles all the time.

The two grabbed the sleds and headed up the giant hill. Once they were up Shane placed his sled near the edge and sat down before looking up at Mitchie who was now gulping as she glanced down the hill. "Not scared are you?". He said smirking.

"What? Me?.. Pfft..". She put on a brave face and placed her sled on the edge. She wasn't to keen on doing this, mainly because she was afraid she'd go right into a tree.

She sat herself on the sled and held on tightly.

Shane extended his arm out and gave Mitchie a push. Her eyes widened and looked at Shane as he started to get further and further away from her. She let out a scream and the cold air hit her face as she went flying down the hill. At first she was doing alright but she wasn't exactly staring it in any direction and her worst fair of going into a tree was coming true.

Shane saw this and he went off after her. "Mitchie you need to grab the reins and stair!". He said shouting out for her to here.

She panicked as she tried to grab a hold of the reins but the tree was getting closer. She toke a hold of the reins and tried turning. She turned the sled slightly but it wasn't enough. She screamed even louder as the sled went straight into the tree and she rolled out of the sled.

Shane widened his eyes as he came to a halt at the bottom of the hill and leaped out of the sled as he rushed over to Mitchie.

"Mitchie! Omg are you okay?". The brunette turned over in the snow groaning. "Ow". She aid pouting up at Shane.

"I told you to grab the reins...". Mitchie just shot him a look as she slowly sat herself up.

"Are you okay?". He said bending down to her level as he placed his hand on her back.

She just looked up at him shaking her head. "Oh no.. I'm fine, it's not like i just went into a tree!". She said sharply in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey it's not my fault you didn't take a hold of the re-".

"Oh would you shut up about the stupid reins! If you hadn't pushed me down the hill then this wouldn't of happened!". She said raising her voice.

"If you had of listened then you wouldn't have gone into the tree in the first place!". He said snapping at her.

"Jerk". She said snapping back at him as she slowly rose to her feet, her body did ache. She turned from Shane and started heading back towards the house.

"Mitchie! Where are you going?... I need help carrying these sleds back". Mitchie just turned around and glared at him before continuing back to the house.

Mitchie stormed through the door as Caitlyn headed her way cupping some coco. "Hey what did you guys get up too?".

Mitchie ignored her and headed straight up the stairs and towards her room. "Geeze, forget i even asked". She said bringing the coco up to her mouth and downing the warm liquid.

Shane soon entered after he dumped the sleds outside the house. "So what did you do to Mitchie?". Caitlyn said raising her brows as she approached him. "She is not happy!". She said extending the not as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh she's blaming me because she went flying into the tree... I mean i told her to grab the reins and what does she do? She doesn't grab the reins". He said heading around Caitlyn and into the kitchen where he toke all of the extra clothes off of him.

"Hey dude take your stuff up to your room, don't leave it in the kitchen!". Nate said as he entered and began refilling his cup.

"If you don't like it then do it yourself". He said in a snarky voice before heading up the stairs and towards Mitchie's room.

Mitchie was lying on her curled up with her pillow. She was cold and her body ached.

Shane slowly opened the door and Mitchie lifted her head to see Shane entering. "Go away Shane".

He closed the door and entered the room further. "I said go away!". She said snapping as she sat herself up on the bed.

"I'm sorry okay?". He sat himself on the edge of the bed and the two locked eyes.

"I'm sorry i pushed you and i'm sorry you went into the tree... It's my fault okay? Now are we alright?". He said raising his brows.

Mitchie could tell he was truly sorry and she really couldn't stay mad at him. She sighed softly before opening her arms up.

He toke that as a yes and crawled across the bed before wrapping his arms around Mitchie and tugging her close. She buried her face into his neck as his grip tightened around her. "Oh. careful". She said loosening his arms as she pulled her head back from his neck.

"Still hurting?". He said raising his brows as he brushed her hair out of her face.

Mitchie nodded her head and Shane lay himself down before pulling Mitchie next to him and wrapping his arms softly around her as his hand began to stroke her arm up and down. "Better?".

"Better". Mitchie said glancing up at him a small smile spread across her face. Shane glanced down at her and his heart began to race. She placed her hand on his neck and pushed her body up as her lips pressed against his softly.

* * *

**Okay so that's Chapter 2 done! And i hope you all liked it! Chapter 3 will be coming either late on tonight or sometime tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love some feedback and if you have any ideas i'd love to hear them! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The gang had been settled in for a week and time was flying by so fast. Weird things had been going on. Mitchie could've sworn she was seeing Chives, Connect 3's butler all around the place but every time somebody else entered the room he'd just disappear and she couldn't quite figure out why.

It was Christmas next week and they still had to get some last minute Christmas shopping out of the way. Mitchie and Caitlyn stuck together to get the boys their Christmas present while the boys stuck together to get the girls Christmas present.

The down that was by the mansion was quite small and it was quite deserted.

"So what are you getting Shane?". Caitlyn said smirking as she nudged Mitchie.

Mitchie loved shopping, just not for other people. She was quite terrible at it and never knew if she was getting the right thing.

"I'm not even sure... You know how bad i am at shopping for people! And this is just ten times more worse! Because he's a rock star...". She said sighing as the two headed deeper into the mall. "I mean what do you get when somebody has everything?". She said raising her brows at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn just shrugged as she pulled Mitchie into one of the shops. "Well.. Hmm..". She thought for a moment as the two browsed the shop. "Get him something special... something meaningful..".

Mitchie just sighed as she headed in the opposite direction to Caitlyn. "I'm just going to look over here".

"Do you think she'll like this?". Shane said raising his brows as he dangled a gold necklace in front of Jason and Nate.

"Who will like what?". Jason said raising his brows with a wide smile.

"Mitchie... Do you think she'll like this?". He frowned his brows and waved the necklace in his face more.

"She'll love it, all girls like jewellery". Nate said cutting in just as Jason got distracted.

"Yeah but Mitchie isn't just all girls..". He said rolling his eyes as he looked at the necklace once more.

"Dude you got 'S+M= ' engraved on it, she's going to be in love with it". He patted his shoulder before heading after Jason who was wondering off into other stores.

Shane smile to himself as he glanced at it before slipping it back into the box.

"Perfect!". Mitchie said grinning to herself.

"What?". The two had moved on to the music store and in the first few minutes of browsing Mitchie had found something that would be perfect for Shane.

"These guitar picks you can get custom... I mean he needs a new pick". She toke a hold of Caitlyn's arm and pulled her closer as the two gazed down at the picks.

"But i don't want to be cheesy and get letters put on it, i mean he's Shane for one thing..". She said rolling her eyes as she pursed her lips as she gazed at them.

"Well why not get that one?". Caitlyn said pointing to a light blue guitar pick that had a giant 3 in the center.

"3 because Connect 3". She said wide a wide smile.

"No 3 as in he was born on the 3rd... Of course i mean Connect 3!". She said shaking her head as she sighed loudly.

"Geez, sorry about it!".

The store clerk came over to the two and Mitchie picked out the guitar pick putting it into a box and getting it gift wrapped before the two exited the music shop and began heading near the exit where Shane was standing.

"Well you two took your time". He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Where's Jason and Nate?". Caitlyn said raising her brows.

"Jason had a little 'accident' so Nate took him home". He stepped forwards to Mitchie leaning down to kiss her but she placed her fingertip in front of his lips.

"What kind of accident?". She asked curiously, concerned for her friend.

"Let's just say he had a full bladder... and they are in need of a new Santa". Shane said widening his eyes causing the two girls to look at each other and mouth 'Oh'.

"So what did you buy me?". Shane said with a smirk as he threw his arm around Mitchie's shoulder and the three headed out of the mall and into the cold air.

"You're going to have to wait till Christmas". She said poking at his side as they made their way over to the car.

Mitchie got in the back with Shane and Caitlyn got in the front and started driving off.

It didn't take them long to get back and once they had done they placed all the wrapped gifts under the Christmas tree.

Caitlyn and Jason were sat in front of the fire place watching t.v drinking coco while Nate was in the kitchen cooking. He turned out to be a very good cook.

Mitchie was standing in front of the tree gazing at it. They had, had a blast putting this up. It toke them forever though, because everyone kept getting distracted and they had made such a big mess when they put the fake snow on the tree.

"Coco malady?". Shane said coming up behind her and placing the cup in front of her face. The chocolate scent filled the air and Mitchie closed her eyes. "mhmm..". She mumbled before she opened her eyes and toke a hold of the cup. "Thank you". She brang it to her lips and toke a small mouthful, the warm liquid sliding down the back of her throat. "Oh that's like heaven".

"And so am i". Mitchie couldn't help but giggle at his stupid comment as she turned around to face him.

"Yeah.. sure you are". She said smirking as she toke another mouthful of her coco.

Once Nate had finished cooking dinner, which was lasagne the gang sat in front of the fire place chatting and eating till about 2am. They cleared everything away before they all head upstairs to go to bed. Shane and Mitchie stopped in the hallway and waited till everyone had entered their rooms.

Shane leaned down cupping Mitchie's cheeks before pressing his lips firmly against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer as he pushed her back against the wall. Mitchie's tongue slid across his jawline before slipping into his mouth and she let her tongue swirl around the inside of his mouth. While this was happening Shane's hands slowly slid down her body, stopping at her hips as his fingertips played with the edge of her shirt, he slowly lifted it his hands coming in contact with her soft skin. Which shivered at the touch of Shane.

Mitchie knew where this was heading and she had to stop him before they both did something they weren't ready for. Well that they needed to talk about first. As hard as it was Mitchie pulled her lips apart from Shane looked confused as Mitchie opened her door flicking on the bedroom light.

"What happened?". He raised his brows as he followed her and stood in the door frame.

"I was just stopping us.. before we did something we might regret". She said shrugging as she sat herself on the edge of the bed.

"And what would you regret Mitch?". Shane folded his arms across his chest.

"I guess we're going to talk about this now..". She brang her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs as she placed her gaze on Shane.

"Guess we are". He said leaning against the door frame.

"I'm just not sure Shane, i mean it's not that i don't want too.. I just don't think i'm ready". She looked down as she spoke and Shane just watched as she traced patterns against her knees.

"And when do you think you will be ready?". He said raising his brows still looking at her.

"Is that all you care about? Sex? Just getting with me. Am i like all the others, you just wait till you get with me and then kick me to the curb". By now she had raised her voice and placed her legs firmly on the ground.

"What? No?". He dropped his hands to his sides as he stepped into the room more.

"Well that's the way it seems". She said shaking her head as she finally looked up and their gazes met.

"Oh whatever, think what you want Mitchie". He turned in his shoes and headed out of her bedroom shutting the door.

Mitchie sat there quietly before groaning and she fell back on her bed.

Mitchie woke up about an hour after falling asleep and she leaned over switching the lamp off. She froze when she heard footsteps that kept going back and forth outside her door. She pushed the blankets off of her and slowly tiptoed towards the door. She took a hold of the doorknob and waited until she heard no more footsteps before she opened the door. She stuck her head out and glanced both ways, but it was no use. It was just dark both ways. She simply froze when she heard footsteps coming closer and she turned her head slowly, only to see a figure emerging. Her eyes widened and she quickly backed into the room only for the figure to slip through the door before she closed it. She was about to let out a scream but the mysterious person covered her mouth and she panicked as her hands went flying trying to push whoever it was away. Before finally her leg went up kicking whoever it was.

"Damn it Mitchie!". The familiar voice filled the room as the figure dropped to the floor.

* * *

**So hoped you liked Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will either come tomorrow night or on Thursday. PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love some feedback! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Mitchie woke up about an hour after falling asleep and she leaned over switching the lamp off. She froze when she heard footsteps that kept going back and forth outside her door. She pushed the blankets off of her and slowly tiptoed towards the door. She took a hold of the doorknob and waited until she heard no more footsteps before she opened the door. She stuck her head out and glanced both ways, but it was no use. It was just dark both ways. She simply froze when she heard footsteps coming closer and she turned her head slowly, only to see a figure emerging. Her eyes widened and she quickly backed into the room only for the figure to slip through the door before she closed it. She was about to let out a scream but the mysterious person covered her mouth and she panicked as her hands went flying trying to push whoever it was away. Before finally her leg went up kicking whoever it was._

_"Damn it Mitchie!". The familiar voice filled the room as the figure dropped to the floor._

* * *

__Mitchie quickly switched on the light and glanced to see who she had kicked to the floor. She was shocked when she saw Shane lying there rolling back and forth holding his crotch. "I'm so sorry!". She finally managed to push out as she stepped forwards and got to her knees, placing her hands on Shane's shoulders.

"Why the hell did you go and do that for?". He groaned.

Mitchie frowned her brows as she stood to her feet and folded her arms across her chest. "Excuse me?". She said glaring down at him. "If you hadn't been creeping outside of my door and then creep into my room!".

Shane stopped rolling as he slowly sat himself up, his crotch wasn't in so much agony anymore. "Yeah well i needed to talk to you".

"Well a normal person would knock on the door. Not attack me!". She said, keeping her voice low. Not wanting to wake the others.

"I didn't attack you Mitchie". He said looking up at her.

"Well.. you know what i mean!". She huffed as she turned and headed for her bed and sat herself in the middle of it.

Shane slowly stood up as he gazed over at her. "You kick hard yanno". He chuckled to try and lighten the mood between the two.

"Well yeah, you'd kick hard if you thought someone was going to attack you!". She pulled the covers over her, still sitting up as she glanced at Shane. "Can you just leave? I'm tired and i want to sleep". She wasn't tired, but she didn't want to speak to him.

"Mitchie i still need to talk to you". He made his way over to her and sat himself down on the edge of the bed. "About before...".

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Oh.. i get it now".

Shane gave a sigh of relief. "Oh you do?". He let a small smile crease his lips looking at her.

"You're disgusting. Come back for round 2? You thought that maybe since i slept for a bit i'd just want to do it with you". She shook her head at him . She couldn't believe he had come back just to get into her pants.

"No, what? Mitchie i didn't come for round 2 or whatever.. I came to apologize!". He had to make things clear because she was taking things the wrong way.

"Oh..". Mitchie said looking down. "Well i don't know, do i?".

"Well maybe you should stop assuming". He said. "But i'm sorry about before... if i came off as.. pushy".

Mitchie finally looked up at him and the two locked eyes. "You just seem like one of those guys that pushes people until they get what they want".

Shane looked hurt when Mitchie had said that. "Really Mitchie, after 2 years you don't know me?".

Mitchie sighed as she looked down and began twiddling her fingertips. "You know what i mean Shane".

"No i don't, would you like to explain?". He raised his voice slightly. He was confused and a little hurt that the girl he loved seemed to not know him at all.

"You're rockstar Shane. You have too many sides to you. 1 side is the caring, funny one, the one i fell in love with and then there are all these other ones. Like the cocky, jerky, get what i want type. I mean i'm not saying you're that type, lately all you've been is sweet to me.. and i can't help but wonder that you want something out of it". She said shrugging.

Shane crawled across the bed so he was sitting inches from her. "The only thing i want from you Mitchie, is your love".

Mitchie couldn't help but smile in aw. He was cheesy at times. She gazed up at him and they locked eyes.

"I love you Mitchie an..and i'm not going to pressure you into doing something you aren't ready for". He said giving her a wide smile which led to Mitchie smiling. "When you're ready, i'm ready".

It actually meant a lot to hear those words come out of his mouth and she scooted closer to him before leaning in and pressing her lips softly against his. "I love you too".

Mitchie and Shane woke up when the sun was up. The two were wrapped in each others arms underneath the blankets.

Mitchie was the first to wake and she glanced out the window to see it was heavily snowing.

She slowly detached herself from Shane, trying not to wake him before stepping out of bed. She instantly felt cold without his arms around her and she felt goosebumps all over her body. She made her way over to the dresser, grabbing an over sized sweater and putting it on. She toke one last glance at Shane, who was still sound asleep before she opened the door and closed it quietly before making her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Caitlyn was standing there filling up her mug with coco before she turned around and flung the mug across the room. "Jesus Christ!". She said shouting as she jumped.

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh at Caitlyn but soon cringed as the mug scattered all over the floor along with the coco. "Crap..". She dug her teeth into her lower lip before she heard footsteps coming running into the kitchen.

"What happened? I heard something break". Nate said quickly stopped as he looked down at the mess.

"What the hell did you do?". He said glaring at Caitlyn.

"It was Mitchie's fault! She came out of know where!". Caitlyn said.

Mitchie threw her hands in front of herself in defense before speaking. "Hey! Don't blame me! You should have a better grip". She smirked at Caitlyn who just glared at her.

They all helped to clean up the mess and made a new batch of coco. This time Caitlyn didn't keep her back to the entrance of the kitchen. She didn't want a repeat of before.

Shane finally came downstairs rubbing the back of his neck before looking around at everything. "Where's Jason?". He said raising his brows curiously.

"He went down to the town to get more food... Maybe i should have gone with him".

Shane just rolled his eyes. "Ya think?".

Caitlyn switched on the t.v to a news reporter who was going on about some kind of storm.

"Hey turn it up". Mitchie said taking a cup of coco as she made her way around to Shane and handed it to him.

"Thank you". He pecked her lips taking the mug.

_"There has just been word that a storm is approaching and we advice that you and your family stay in doors and that you make sure you have enough food and water if the power goes out". _The reporter said from the t.v.

"When was Jason supposed to be back?". Caitlyn said turning the t.v off as she looked to Nate.

"20 minutes ago?". They looked worried.

"You should go out and look for him". Shane said placing the coco on the counter.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Yeah, me".

"But we're supposed to stay indoors". Mitchie said pointing to the t.v.

"Okay well i'm going to look for him, because he can barely take care of himself and Shane you're coming with me, he's your brother too".

Shane groaned stomping his feet like a child having a tantrum. But he sucked it up and him and Nate wrapped up warm before they were off.

"Hey be careful out there and ring us when you find Jason". Mitchie said pecking Joe's lips one last time before him and Nate headed out of the house.

"Yeah we need to do something fun if you're going to be like that". Caitlyn said taking a hold of Mitchie's arm and dragging her into the house.

"Being like what?". She said raising her brows confused.

"Mitchie you look like a sad puppy and Shane's only been gone for literally 2 seconds".

Mitchie just frowned her brows. "I do not look like a sad puppy!".

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you guys like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I'D LOVE SOME FEEDBACK. Chapter 5 will becoming sooner than you think! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

The reporter wasn't kidding about the storm. It had definitely picked up! It was snowing and raining like mad. The trees were violently waving and a few times the girls thought the trees would come crashing down on top of the house. The power had just gone out and they had found a cupboard of candles in the kitchen, which they found odd, but it was handy. So they placed candles all around downstairs, deciding it'd be better if they all stayed in one place.

"Where the hell are they?". Mitchie said pacing back and forth.

They hadn't seen the boys since this morning and it was now getting close to 7pm.

"Mitchie stop worrying, they'll be fine!". Caitlyn looked down and sighed silently. She was worried about the, they'd been gone for ages. But she didn't want to freak Mitchie out.

Before Mitchie could get another word in the door swung open and the boys soon entered.

Mitchie gave a sigh of relief and ran at Shane. Luckily he saw her coming and he stopped the two from falling to the ground. "Whoaa! Settle down, someone miss me?". He said grinning.

"You guys were gone far too long, i was worried!". She said pulling back as she looked at Shane.

"Yeah it took us awhile to find Jason". Nate said looking around at the candles everywhere. "Guess the powers out?".

Caitlyn looked at them curiously. "So where is Jason then?".

This made Mitchie stop looking at Shane and glance at Caitlyn before the front door.

"Well literally ten minutes ago we got a call from Jason saying he had gone back home, because he missed Danielle. He decided to leave this morning and not tell us...". Nate rolled his eyes shaking the snow off of him as him and Caitlyn headed into the lounge. Since they were all going to stay down stairs so they didn't have candles spread through out the house.

"So did you miss me?". Mitchie said grinning as she intertwined their fingertips and pulled him into the lounge.

"Oh.. so much". He said smirking as he pressed his body up against hers.

Mitchie shivered feeling him press his body against her and as much as she didn't want to admit, she was a little turned out feeling him pressed against her.

"Earth to Mitchie?". She felt a sudden warmth of loss when Shane stepped around her waving his hand in her face.

"What are you daydreaming about?". Caitlyn said smirking as a small chuckle escaped her lips.

Mitchie when a light shade of red, but it was hard to tell in this lighting.

Mitchie sat herself down and tapped her fingertips against the coffee table and looked up at Shane. "Are you going to sit or tower over me?".

Shane thought about it for a minute but he soon sat himself down in front of her.

"So is this the part where we play hand games and share secrets and have a pillow fight?". Shane said in a girlish tone before Mitchie shoved him backwards.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice". He said frowning his brows as he wrapped his legs around her waist and tugged her down so she landed on top of him.

Mitchie pressed her lips against his tenderly and she placed her hands on his chest.

"Ahem..". Nate said loud enough for the two to here. Causing them to break. "If you two are going to do that, then get another room". He said shaking his head.

Shane toke the hint and he pulled Mitchie up and led her out of the room. "Hey? What.. Shane!". She said stopping as they got to the staircase.

"Nate wants to be alone with Caitlyn". He said quietly, knowing the other two could probably here if he talked normally.

"Omg! So Nate lik-". Shane cut Mitchie off who seemed rather excited and loud.

"Shh!". He said placing his finger in front of her lips.

"Oh.. whoops". She turned around and gazed in the living room but the two seemed so interested in the other.

"Well finally, i mean she's had a crush on him since like Camp". She said shrugging.

"Yeah so, let's give the two a little privacy". He turned to walk up the stairs still holding onto Mitchie's hand before Mitchie stopped. "What is it?". He said turning around to face her.

"It's dark up there".

"Is somebody afraid of the dark?". Shane said in a baby tone voice as he brang his face closer to Mitchie's.

Which only made her hit him hard.

"Would you stop doing that!". He said chuckling.

"Well stop using different voices on me! And i'm not afraid of the dark! I'd just rather stay down stairs". She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well downstairs is occupied right now. So it's upstairs or outside".

She didn't want to go outside that's for sure. She stopped listening to Shane and listened to the outside. It was still raining as hard as ever and you could hear the trees swaying outside.

"Don't even think about leaving my side!". Mitchie said placing her free hand up in front of him.

"Don't worry babe". He said smirking as he continued heading up the staircase.

Shane led them down the dark hallway and Mitchie made sure to keep close to him as they entered his bedroom. Which she hadn't actually been in since the time they were here and they had been here for a few weeks now. But the two spent most time in her room or other parts of the house.

But she couldn't even see anything in the room, it was too dark. "We should have brought some of the candles up here". Mitchie said letting go of Shane's hand and letting her eyes adjust more to the darkness as she slowly tried to make her way to the bed.

"I'll go and get some". Shane said heading out of the room.

Mitchie found the bed, well actually she bumped into it and fell on top of it.

A few minutes later glowing lights started coming from down the hallway and Shane soon entered with 2 candles in each hand. He handed one to Mitchie who placed it on one side of the bedside table and Shane placed it on the other before sitting himself on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?". He said raising his brows.

Mitchie just pulled him down and wrapped her arms around his body. She began chewing her lower lip as her fingertips began to trace patterns against his arm. "Let's just lie here".

Shane was fine with that. He stroked her hair softly and eventually the two fell asleep.

It wasn't until the two heard a loud bang and screaming when they woke up.

The candles were almost at the bottom and the room would be dark soon.

Mitchie and Shane detached themselves from each other and quickly headed downstairs to where they heard screaming.

"What's goi-". Mitchie stopped talking when she looked up at the tree that was right in the living room. "Fuck".

Nate quickly rushed over. "I.. ahh.. umm ... Caitlyn".

Mitchie and Shane looked at each other confused before back to Nate.

"Nate, slow down! Speak words!". Shane said placing his hands on Nate's shoulders.

Nate toke a deep breath before finally getting out the words he needed to say. "I think Caitlyn might be under the tree..".

Mitchie's eyes widened and she looked from Nate to the tree. "What?!".

"Well i got up to go to the bathroom and she was sitting right there and then i heard a loud bang and screaming...".

Mitchie pushed past Nate and headed over to the tree. It was hard to tell where she was or where anything was in the dark. It had stopped raining so there wasn't much noise.

"Shh, quiet!". Mitchie said waving her hand behind her, telling the boys to shut up.

She could hear mumbling and she climbed over the tree and spotted Caitlyn. "She's here!". She gave a small sigh of relief as she looked down at the girl.

She wasn't stuck under the tree, but one of the branches had knocked her unconscious.

Seeing as Shane was more muscular then Nate he picked up Caitlyn and carried her into the kitchen placing her on the counter.

Mitchie had already gotten a few more candles out of the cupboard and lit them all around the kitchen, giving them light.

"Well.. what do we do?". Mitchie said looking between Nate and Shane who didn't seem to have a clue either.

"Do we need to get her to a hospital?". Shane said raising his brows.

"Well she's been unconscious for too long.. so i think we do". Nate said folding his arms across his chest.

"It's not so bad out there and we still have plenty of fuel in the car". Nate nodded his head and headed out into the hallway to find the keys and Shane picked up Caitlyn and carried her out to the car.

They had to drive carefully because the roads were so slippery. But they managed to get to the hospital. Which was crowded.

* * *

**Hope that was okay! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love some feedback! The next chapter will be coming very soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

_A week later_

Caitlyn was fine, she had only received a minor concussion. But the gang decided to stay in one of the hotels in the small town. Seeing as the mansion was slightly destroyed from the storm.

They had gotten one room with two beds. The beds were in separate rooms but still connected by one door.

It was 11 o'clock on Christmas Eve and as much as none of them wanted to admit, they were all excited to the next day. Even if they weren't spending it with their families they were excited to spend it with each other.

Caitlyn and Nate had finally confessed their undying love for each other and had begun taking things slow. The two had fallen asleep on each other watching a movie.

"Aw they're so adorable". Mitchie said leaning against the door frame.

"Mhmm". Shane said lying on the bed flicking through the channels.

Mitchie just sighed and closed the door quietly before turning around to face Shane.

"So i guess i'm sleeping with you tonight?". Shane said turning his head away from the t.v and looking at Mitchie who nodded her head.

"You can sleep on the floor". She said smirking and heading over to the cart of food by their door.

"If i sleep on the floor i'm taking the pillows and the blankets". He finally stopped flicking through the channels and let one of the movies play.

"Oh fine you can sleep in the bed with me... But if you move every five seconds you're sleeping on the floor!". She said gazing at him before lifting one of the lids off of the plate.

Shane always moved around in bed. Before he'd fall asleep he'd spend at least twenty minutes moving around trying to get comfortable, it annoyed Mitchie so much.

"What are you getting?". Shane placed his arm on his stomach and the other behind his head as he eyed Mitchie up and down his eyes landing on her ass and a wide smirk spread across his lips. "Damn". He whispered to himself.

Mitchie toke a bite out of one of the bread rolls and turned towards Shane, who was too busy staring at her ass. "Eyes up Grey!".

Shane was slightly startled and looked around the room before back at her with an innocent smile on his face.

"Just pass me a bread roll". He said folding his arms across his chest.

Mitchie smirked and picked up one of the bread rolls before throwing it as Shane. He had turned to look at the t.v screen and by the time he turned back to Mitchie the bread roll went straight into his face. "Hey!". He said snapping.

Mitchie just erupted into giggles and Shane quickly got up off the bed and went straight for her.

He pinned her to the ground and began tickling her sides. "Oh you think that was funny, huh?". He said grinning.

She kicked frantically and tried to push him off of her. But it was no use, he was tickling her and all she could do was laugh and cry. "Ssstop!". She managed to get out as she screamed.

He went on with this for a couple more minutes before her screams got even louder and he didn't want to wake the others up.

Demi pouted rubbing her sides as she rose to her feet. "I'm going to have marks their now!". She said frowning her brows as she headed over to the dresser and pulled the draws open.

Shane headed over to her and slipped an arm around her stomach as he pressed her back against his front and pressed his lips against her head. "I'm sorry baby".

Mitchie shivered all over feeling herself pressed against him and she bit her lip placing her head back against his chest and placed her hands on top of his.

"I'm excited for tomorrow, to spend Christmas with you". She said smiling before turning around to face him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Well yanno i could be back home having a real fancy Christmas... but my girlfriend forced me into spending the holidays with her and her lousy friends". He said in a sarcastic manner as he rolled his eyes.

Mitchie just shoved him slightly. "Hey those lousy friends are your lousy friends too! And one of them is your brother!". She said chuckling.

"No i'm happy i'm spending it with you, even if it isn't fancy".

She rolled her eyes at him. "That's all you care about, having a fancy Christmas?". She leaned forwards and pecked his lips before turning around and looking through the draws.

Shane stood there watching her as she slipped off her pants and her shit and slipped a long t-shirt that just covered her ass.

Mitchie turned around to see Shane pretty much drooling over her and she couldn't help but blush. "What?". She said raising her brows.

"Nothing... you're beautiful". He toke the back of her neck and pulled her forwards and kissed her softly.

Mitchie pulled back before heading over to the bed and getting under the covers. "You coming?". She raised her brows opening the blanket for him.

Shane turned the t.v off and pulled off his shirt switching off the lights.

Mitchie placed her gaze on his chest and she dug her teeth into her lower lip before the lights switched off and she tried to let her sight adjust to the dark.

Shane soon slipped into the bed. They both faced each other, their eyes open just gazing at each other. Both were in deep thought about something.

"What are you thinking?". Shane finally said, after the long silence.

Mitchie toke a deep breath and scooted closer to him, placing her hand on his chest. "You".

"What about me?". He raised his brows, even though she couldn't see. He removed her brown strands from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"Just you... and me". Mitchie had been thinking a lot about her and Shane having sex. It was something she was beginning to want and she could tell that she was ready.

"Me and you what?". Shane was completely clueless and she was surprised he hadn't caught on. Especially since Mitchie's hand had trailed down his stomach and was at the top of his sweat pants.

She leaned forwards pressing her lips softly against his. "I want you". She glided her hand back up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Shane slowly pulled back looking at her. "Are you sure?". He didn't want to pressure her, he had done so before and he didn't want to fight with her.

"I'm sure... now kiss me".

Shane didn't have to be told twice. He leaned forwards and began kissing her tenderly.

Mitchie's tongue dipped into his mouth, swirling it around while Shane's hands slid up her thighs, dragging the t-shirt up. They pulled apart for a moment as the t-shirt went over her head and he threw it to the side. Before their tongues were back in each others mouth.

Shane's hands slid up her back and he unclipped her bra before tossing it off the bed and he ran his fingertips over her breasts. Just feeling him touching her breasts caused Mitchie to be very turned on.

He cupped her breast and massaged it softly, flicking her hardened nipple every so often. Causing Mitchie to moan against his mouth.

Mitchie's hands pulled at his sweatpants, which had grown incredibly tight.

Shane slid them off himself and pushed them off the bed before he got on top of her and placed his lips on her neck, beginning to nibble and suck.

Mitchie moaned softly placing her hands on his back.

He placed soft kisses down her neck before pressing his lips against her chest and across her breasts, taking one in his mouth as he began to suck on it.

Mitchie moaned once again, not just because he was sucking on her breast but because she could also feel how hard he was in his boxers and it turned her on so much.

He dug his teeth into her nipple and Mitchie just whimpered.

Shane kissed down her stomach and stopped at her panties. He could just smell how wet she had gotten and he just smirked.

He hooked his fingertips around her panties and he slowly dragged them down before tossing them to the side. He ran his tongue across her clit and this made Mitchie moan loudly. He dipped his tongue in her entrance and swirled it around.

"Oh Shane...". She said moaning loudly as she threw her head back against the pillow.

He continued doing this for a few more minutes before he pulled himself away and slipped off his own boxers.

He hovered above her and spread her legs.

Mitchie knew what was coming and she was trying to prepare herself.

"You ready?". Shane said quietly.

She nodded her head. Digging her teeth into her lower lip.

He slowly slid himself inside of her and Mitchie whimpered slightly.

It was her first time and it hurt, but it was also so pleasuring.

He placed his hands on either side of her on the bed and carefully he began to go back and forth.

Mitchie moaned and placed her hands around his back.

He picked up the pace and began thrusting in and out of her.

Mitchie dug her nails into his back, bucking her hips a few times as she tried to hold back the moans that were dying to escape her lungs.

Shane thrusted harder and faster. This caused Mitchie to let out a scream of pleasure. She was incredibly wet and so was he.

Shane leaned down pressing his lips to Mitchie's before adjusting himself.

He began thrusting in and out as hard as he could, but he waited a few seconds every time he thrusted in and out.

Mitchie was screaming in pleasure and she was trying to keep her orgasm in for as long as she could, but she really couldn't. Her juices exploded around his manhood. She couldn't stop moaning and neither could Shane after that.

Mitchie flipped the two so she was on top and slowly she raised her body, feeling him slip out of her. Shane just looked at her slightly confused. Before Mitchie began kissing down his chest and he smirked, knowing where she was heading.

She slid her tongue up his manhood, causing Shane to moan. Before wrapping her mouth around his man hood and licking her own juices that were covering his manhood. Shane was moaning as loud as he could and before he knew it he had exploded in Mitchie's mouth.

Mitchie swallowed the juices. "Mhmm..". She mumbled against his manhood as she continued to suck on it and let her hands fiddle with his balls.

Shane threw his head back and continued to moan, loving the treatment he was getting.

Mitchie detached her lips from his manhood and crawled up his body, lying on his chest.

Shane brought the covers up and over them as he pushed back her hair and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I love you Shane".

"I love you too".

* * *

**Well i hope you all enjoyed that ;). Sorry if it wasn't at all good... it's my first time writing a sex scene so don't blame me if it wasn't any good! Also PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 7 will becoming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry i haven't updated in so long. I kind of lost my muse for this story and then i got really busy... But i got my muse back for this fanfic and i'm going to keep continuing it! Also this chapter is very short but i promise to make Chapter 8 very long!  
**

* * *

A sudden jolt of thunder woke Mitchie from her slumber.

The brunette groggily opened her eyes and rolled out of Shane's grip and to the edge of the bed.

She looked over at him and a small smile crept upon her lips. It grew even bigger when she started to remember last night.

The two had been with each other for quite some time now and even though she had been going on and on to Shane about how she wasn't ready. Last night she was ready and she was glad she had done it with him. She loved him more than anything, he was her one and only.

Nobody got her more than Shane did and nobody got Shane like Mitchie did. They were a match made in heaven.

She extended her arm out and moved it around the bedside table for her phone. Once it was in her grip she grabbed it and pulled it over to her.

She dropped her phone and tried to hold in her squeal as she quickly moved her head and let the phone drop onto the pillow. Her eyes landed on Shane who was still fast asleep and she gave a sigh of relief before taking the phone once more.

She groaned quite loudly when she looked at the time. _5.34am._

She cringed when she heard Shane stir a little and she bit her lower lip as she watched him roll over, his back now facing her.

She slid her tongue across her lips, making them moist before her hand went forwards and slowly her hand ran up and down his back.

She smiled to herself feeling him shiver and she placed her phone back on the bedside table before scooting closer to him and pressing her front against his back as she brought the blankets up and over the two.

Her lips pressed softly against his back before she closed her eyes.

She was just about to fall asleep until she heard a crash coming from the other room.

She slid back and got out of the bed. She shivered as her teeth chattered together.

It was freezing and she was standing their naked. The room wasn't that dark, she could make out her surroundings but she couldn't find her clothes anywhere so she took the robe on the back of the door and slipped into that, tying the knot firmly at the front.

She slowly opened the door that connected the two rooms.

Demi raised her brows as she looked into the room which was darker then Shane and hers.

"Caitlyn?... Nate". She said whispering.

The light flicked on and it startled Mitchie a little bit.

Her eyes scanned the room before landing on Nate in the corner.

Mitchie entered the room closing the door before making her way over to him.

"What ar-". She had begun talking normally before Nate quickly hushed her and pointed to the bed.

Caitlyn was fast asleep and Demi couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was so incredibly cute when she slept. Her and Penny would watch Caitlyn sleep sometimes in their cabin.

"Oh right..." She said whispering as she hit the side of her head.

She sat herself in the seat next to Nate and gave him a small smile. "So what are you doing up?". She said keeping her voice low.

"I just... i can't sleep". He said shrugging, sighing as he leaned back into the chair. "What about you?". He said looking over to her.

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders and brought her knee up before realizing she wasn't wearing any underwear and quickly placed her knee back down.

Nate looked at her curiously before he looked over at the robe and a smirk spread across his lips. "Well well well...". He said in a low voice.

Mitchie went a dark shade of red and looked down at her hands.

"I was wondering what all that moaning was". He said trying to keep his chuckle low.

Mitchie leaned over and shoved him slightly. "Shut up". She said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I never said anything". He said placing his hands up in front of him in defense. "I just hope you used protection".

"Nate!" She said a little too loudly and Caitlyn stirred quite a bit.

The two went silent for awhile, not wanting to wake Caitlyn up before she rolled over with her back to them and Mitchie turned back to Nate.

"Hey, i'm just saying. Neither of you want to start a family this early... You did use protection, right?".

Without even thinking about it Mitchie nodded before her face dropped.

Her and Shane hadn't used protection. Neither of them had even planned to get intimate, it just happened.

Nate raised his brows as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Mitch?".

Mitchie turned her head and looked at him. She closed her eyes before shaking her head. "We didn't even..." She paused opening her eyes as tears started to slowly roll down her cheeks.

Nate moved his chair a little closer and placed his hand on top of Mitchie's, squeezing it tightly. "Hey now, don't cry. It'll be okay. Are you on the pill?". He said raising his brows.

Mitchie just broke out into a louder sob. She wasn't on the pill, she hadn't even planned to get intimate with Shane. She wanted to wait till she found the one. Well she had found the one. But she wanted to wait till she was out of school.

Caitlyn had woken up from hearing Mitchie sob. "Mitch... what's wrong?". Once she saw it was Mitchie crying she pushed the covers off of her and was at the girls feet.

"Her and Shane.. yanno... and didn't use... yanno". Nate said looking at Caitlyn.

"Oh?". Caitlyn tilted her head listening to Nate before widening her eyes a little and looking at Mitchie who was wiping away the tears falling from her eyes. "OH... Oh Mitchie". She said rubbing her knee softly before getting to her feet and leaning down as she wrapped her arms around Mitchie tightly and Mitchie buried her face into Caitlyn's neck.

"It's gonna be okay, we'll sort this out... alright?". She said rubbing her back.

It took awhile before Mitchie finally calmed down. Caitlyn had forced Nate to go and sleep with his brother because Mitchie wouldn't be able to go back to hers and Shane's room without panicking and waking him up and freaking him out.

They all knew what Shane was like. If he thought he was going to have a kid he'd probably run.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 8 will be coming up really soon! Either later on tonight or sometime tomorrow!**


End file.
